Contenido latente
by J.P.Montier
Summary: Los sueños son manifestaciones de nuestros propios deseos inconscientes, y aunque lo niegue la mente de Annabeth conoce sus mayores deseos y temores. Rated M. Percabeth


_**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen (si lo fueran haría una serie animada con ellos xD) sino a Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

Desde aquel día Annabeth trabajaba día y noche, casi sin descansar.

Desde que el sol se alzaba hasta que se ponía todos los días eran una carrera apresurada para lograr su meta, sus inventos se acumulaban en la mesa de trabajo junto con planos y herramientas cubiertas de capas de polvo cada vez más numerosas, incluso sus obligaciones para con la cabaña seis quedaban relegadas a su hermano Malcolm mientras ella pasaba casi todo su tiempo en el bunker 9. Era muy insistente incluso cuando el mismo Quirón le recomendaba ampliar un poco más sus horas de sueño pero ella aseguraba estar bien.

Aunque no fuera cierto.

Piper se había vuelto su confidente en todo ese tiempo, conversando con ella a solas, animándola a dormir un poco más o a no tomar tanta carga horaria de trabajo en el hangar de construcción, a veces se sentía horrible cuando se volvía un poco brusca aunque se disculpaba siempre. Ella sonreía asintiendo, podía entender el estado de ánimo de la hija de Atenea, lo que no sabía era que le provocaba algo que ella no se atrevía a reconocer. Y no, no era verla corriendo siempre de vuelta al lado de Jasón, verlos contentos y felices disfrutando de su compañía mutua.

Malcolm le avisa que la cabaña seis se quedaría esa noche a trabajar en el barco ya que era su turno en la rotación de construcción junto con la cabaña nueve, su consejera insiste en acompañarlos. Se necesita un esfuerzo mediático tremendo para convencerla de lo contrario ya que los ojos rojos y la sombra en sus parpados eran más que notorios. Incluso Leo con su jocosa y humorística sátira la felicita diciéndole que los sistemas electrónicos (la parte más difícil de la navegación) estaban listos gracias a ella y ahora solo quedaba terminar la parte mecánica de su imponente nave cosas que les concernia solo a sus hermanos.

—Nos vamos a encargar de esto. VE-A-DESCANSAR— Le recalca Malcolm.

También ayudaron a su argumento el cuerpo molido y otra de las recientes jaquecas que tenía. Al final aceptó.

—De acuerdo—contesta casi a regañadientes.

Piper se ofrece a acompañarla hasta la zona común, dejaron atrás al novio de esta y caminaron los cinco minutos de recorrido en el amplio sendero de piedra iluminada que había acondicionado como paso seguro para atravesar el bosque hasta el bunker nueve. Llegan al campamento, el estómago de Annabeth protesta como no lo había hecho en días, Piper se asegura de llevarla al pabellón a que ingiera bocado alguno, casi todos ya cenaron hace una hora por lo que no encuentran mucha gente ocupando las mesas, así ella desobedece también las reglas y se sienta a su lado en la mesa vacía de los hijos de Atenea.

Clarisse trincha con su tenedor un gran corte de carne, puede notar que llevaba un cuchillo y una coraza de cuero sobre su remera naranja del campamento como lo ha estado llevando hace meses, Travis y Connor arman una escultura con gelatina de la cabaña once, Will Solace juega con su brócoli golpeteando de un lado a otro con el cuchillo mientras escribe las rimas que se le ocurren. Entre los pocos que hay puede notar la tensión en el ambiente y no es para menos, cuando creyeron sobrevivir a una guerra otra se avecina.

Annabeth no siente que su apetito se desborde pero como tiene a Piper a su lado hace el esfuerzo de comer un poco más, ella le charla de forma amistosa explicándole los avances de la nave esperando poder animarla, tanto ella como Leo y Jasón trabajaban como un equipo aparte en la construcción del Argo, se le ocurre contar algunas cosas jocosas, como cuando a Leo se le cayeron los pantalones cuando intento deslizarse por un pequeño espacio mecánico de la nave para apretar una tuerca o cuando a Jasón le cayó encima una lata de la pintura mágica que usaban en el comedor de la nave y termino volviéndose una pantalla de proyección romana viviente.

Annabeth se esfuerza por sonreír para ella, aunque por dentro está hecha mierda.

— ¿Cómo andan las cosas en la cabaña diez?— le pregunta para tratar de desviar el tema de su angustia. —Ya se siente el cambio de régimen. —

Piper parecía muy contenta de narrar el fin de la tiranía de Drew, su estúpida tradición de ingreso ahora es cosa del pasado, aunque le gustaría que Lacy y Mitchell no la siguieran todo el día como si fueran patitos. Todas y todos debían empezar a cultivar la visión noble del amor que cree que debería tener, lo que Silena Beauregard creía. Aunque cuando habla de esto las orejas se le ponen rojas y calientes.

Annabeth sabe que eso es por otra cosa, la cual en ese momento ingresa al comedor a sentarse en la mesa uno a cenar algo.

Piper continúa hablando de forma insistente, aunque sabe que en el fondo quiere estar en la otra mesa con él. Annabeth con una sonrisa fingida le dice que está bien prometiéndole que se irá a la cama y no volverá tercamente al bunker nueve a trabajar de forma incansable como anduvo haciendo estos últimos siete meses y medio.

—Júralo por el estigio—

—Okey, lo juro por el estigio—

Una vez satisfecha se levanta y va con una enorme sonrisa, Jasón la recibe haciéndole espacio en su mesa. Los siguientes diez minutos no puede desviar la vista de su amiga con el chico rubio de ojos azules y la causa de su malestar y angustia. Salvo cuando se dan cuenta de que los ve y la miran, en ese momento el corte de carne sin grasa con verduras y tomate orgánico rojo como su cara enfriándose en su plato era todo su mundo.

—Hola Annabeth…—escucha que le hablan.

Alza la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa tímida de Katie Gardiner, ella se sienta a su lado.

— ¿Cómo estás?—

—Bien—

Ella la ve con una cara de póquer.

—Cansada… muy cansada, pero bien.— aclara.

Sonríe satisfecha por la sinceridad, luego se percata de que no quita la vista de la mesa uno. Verlos juntos ahí sentados, tan felices…

—Es increíble—

—Si— responde Annabeth instintivamente.

Jasón untando un dedo de crema mancha con un punto la nariz de su novia, ella ríe e imita el gesto pero pintándole unos bigotes de gato de crema.

—Se ve ven bien juntos— Katie añade.

Hace meses que había llegado al campamento sin apenas saber quién era, logro adaptarse a la pacífica vida del campamento, incluso logro salvar a Hera de terminar casada con un gigante dorado, aunque en su opinión se lo merecía. Pero lo que más le impresionaba era el notorio cambio de personalidad que la hija de Afrodita había provocado en él, casi todo el tiempo el joven hijo de júpiter se portaba estoicamente serio, como una estatua de Julio Cesar importante.

Pero cuando estaba con ella se transformaba, era un chico amable y atento, algo torpe. Y Pipes lucía realmente feliz, al principio no se podían creer que una "griega" se hubiera enamorado de un "romano". Esa clase de pensamientos eran los que había que desechar sin pretendían cumplir la nueva profecía que habían recibido.

Sin embargo había cierto pensamiento que no se le quitaba de la cabeza y ellos eran los causantes de que sintiera eso.

— ¿Estas bien?— oye a Katie preocupada hablándole.

No se dio cuenta de la melancolía que tenía en el rostro como si fuera una máscara.

—Está bien, amiga— le habla posando su mano en la suya. —Ya verás que todo saldrá bien—

Quería agregar algo pero la hija de Deméter sintió que solo la estaba deprimiendo más, la abrazo y se fue a dormir pues mañana la tocaba a la cabaña cuatro rotar para ayudar en el hangar. Annabeth decidió que ya no podía seguir observándolos y se retiró tan silenciosa y discretamente que ellos no se percataron. Se dio una ducha tan fría como su estado de ánimo y no le importaba, tiritando de frio a su cabaña, si esa noche iba a descansar al menos quería hacerlo sintiéndose limpia y refrescada. Vio como la zona común se desocupaba ya casi en su totalidad mientras todos se marchaban a la cama, todavía eran las diez cuando se encontró sola en su cabaña viendo su mesa inventos sin terminar, planos...

…Y esa moneda.

Cuando creyó que no podía sentir peor aquello la hacía sentir devastada, definitivamente no quería pensar en "eso" ahora. Se tumbó en su litera como un tronco pensando que no podría dormir a fin de cuentas mientras dio un par de vueltas hasta decidir quedar boca arriba viendo el techo. Sintió como si la vida fuera un dolor y estrés inacabable, y los dioses para colmo no podían hacer nada, ni siquiera decir algo bueno a favor.

Saco de la funda de su almohada una foto que les habían tomado de sorpresa un dia a orillas del lago, él rodeándola con su brazo los hombros y besando su mejilla mientras ella reía, la foto que siempre miraba y se aferraba a ese recuerdo como un ancla para no caer en el abismo absoluto de la desesperación en la que creía hundirse por culpa de todo el estrés mental (y el de su corazón) que ha tenido soportar estos últimos meses.

No paso mucho hasta que el agotamiento le pasó factura y cerró los ojos.

* * *

 _Despertó súbitamente cuando una mano cubrió su boca._

— _Hey…— le susurró el chico._

 _Al principio creía que estaba soñando, mientras sus ojos se abrían y su vista aclaraba una figura oscura estaba de rodillas al borde de su litera, tenía el brazo sobre ella. No pudo reconocerlo al principio pero él asomó el rostro, su litera estaba junto a la ventana que dejaba entrar un grueso haz de luz lunar._

 _La camiseta naranja junto con la sonrisa que esbozo era más brillante que esa luz plateada. Abrió los ojos como platos._

— _¿Per-cy?—_

 _No daba crédito a lo que veía, la cabaña seguía oscura y las literas vacías. Pero el calor de sus dedos en sus labios, sus ojos verdes y sonrisa problemática. Era tan real._

— _Hola—_

 _Hasta su voz sonaba muy real._

 _Una lágrima escapa de sus ojos, pero él la limpió con su dedo. Quería levantarse y abrazarlo, pero su cuerpo agarrotado y adolorido no le dejaba, era como si cada músculo de su ser hubiera agotado cada gramo de fuerza, Percy soltó una risa burlona. Su pelo negro alborotado parecía haber crecido un poco más._

— _Estoy aquí por ti—_

 _Su corazón se aceleró._

 _Ese nudo en el pecho que había sentido desde que desapareció hace más de siete mes se aflojo un poco, sintió que podía respirar de nuevo y dejar de sentir de dolor, como si se hubiera tragado un frasco entero de aspirinas y analgésicos._

— _Luces igual de hermosa que siempre—_

 _Acaso no notaba las sombras en sus párpados, o su pelo revuelto y mojado. Pensó. Luego se dejó llevar por la reconfortante sensación de su presencia, más reconfortante que un vaso de néctar. Percy pasó sus dedos en la ondulada cabellera rubia de Annabeth, el roce fue tan exquisito en su tacto que cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro, se sentía como una niña bien acobijada y tapadita._

— _Te ves agotada— señalo. —Siempre estás trabajando muy duro—_

 _Annabeth no respondía, tenía que contener las enormes ganas de llorar que sentía._

— _Pero ahora es momento de relajarte—_

 _Miles de preguntas atacaban su cabeza pero las desechó, estaba tan perdida y aturdida por su presencia, como si estuviera en la ducha de vapor de un sauna, Percy tomo su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Se sentía rara de estar ahí en su litera sin poder moverse con el chico de quien estaba enamorada desde que tenía 12 años la acariciaba con tal delicadeza como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana._

— _¿Ya te sientes mejor? —_

— _Sí— sollozó._

 _Observo sus ojos verdes totalmente pérdida._

— _Si pudiera levantar los brazos, te abrazaría— le dijo dulcemente._

 _Percy sonrió afectuosa e insinuante._

— _Siempre me has hecho sentir especial a mí, un chico tonto común y corriente. — declaró asomándose sobre la cama. —Ahora, me toca a mí complacerte ahora—_

 _Antes que le pudiera dar sentido a sus palabras en su mente, Annabeth vio como subía a la litera. En menos de lo que se dio cuenta, él estaba encima de ella._

— _¿Percy?—_

— _Sshh…— la acalló con un dedo, de forma juguetona._

 _No podía creer su reacción, ni tampoco hizo nada para evitar aunque pudiera. Tenía sus manos apoyadas a los costados de su rostro su pecho estaba cerca del suyo y sus rodillas rodeaban sus cadera._

— _Nunca te habían dicho lo hermosa que te ves acostada—_

 _La sangre se le subió a la cabeza._

— _N-no…— apenas pudo balbucear mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora._

— _Pues lo eres— dijo._

 _Luego la besó, desconectando el cerebro de ella por unos instantes. Sus labios eran tan cálidos y dulces como los recordaba, tomo sus manos y las presionó contra las sábanas acariciando sus palmas con sus pulgares profundizando aún más el beso, Annabeth sintió que perdía la razón por unos instantes y que su mente se había ido de viaje a un plano de felicidad absoluta._

 _Y tan solo había comenzado._

 _Pegando su cuerpo al suyo aplastándola de forma suave pero gentil y extremadamente romántica introdujo más su lengua en su boca, quería soltar sus manos de las suyas para enredarlas en su pelo y presionarlo pero él no la dejaba, más bien las hundía todavía más sintiendo su deseo, las ansias que le provocaban comenzaban a quemar sus entrañas._

— _Sesos de alga— pensó completamente aturdida. Cuando al fin separó sus labios para tomar algo de aire no se alejó de su rostro pegando su frente a la suya, las mejillas le ardían tanto que dolían, aunque era un dolor placentero._

 _Incluyendo el que comenzaba a sentir más abajo._

— _Ya no puedo resistirme, me vuelves loco— declaró Percy._

 _El corazón de Annabeth golpeaba su pecho como un martillo._

— _Es muy pronto… aún… —murmuró sin nada seguridad en sus palabras._

 _Percy le dio un cálido y prolongado beso en su mejilla que la dejó rendida._

 _Volvió a la faena bajando por su rostro, cubriéndolo de besos hasta el mentón y prosiguiendo por su cuello. Cuando tocó la primera fibra sensible la hizo suspirar como no lo había hecho antes por nadie, se entretuvo con la fina y tersa piel de su elegante cuello de cisne de un lado a otro, cada beso parecía tener el roce de la seda y aquello encendía su cerebro como un árbol de navidad. De pronto el cansancio se iba, sus músculos se llenaban de energía como si consumieran gasolina de alto octanaje intentando zafarse de su agarre de manos sin resultado pero dejándose estar un rato más a su merced._

 _Percy acerco su cadera a la suya dejándola apreciar como lo hacía sentir. Parecía algo surreal pero le importaba un comino corroborarlo, para su mundo solo estaban ella y él en aquel momento._

— _¿Quieres que me detenga?— le preguntó recordando sus palabras anteriores._

 _Esta vez ella se liberó de su agarre y envolvió su cuello con sus manos besándolo con una fuerza y desesperación desmedidas, llenas de pasión. Ambos quedaron sentados en la litera pegados el uno al otro, él rodeó su espalda con su cintura sobre la camiseta y debajo de esta después, la tenía envuelta y apretada contra él como si quisiera absorberla en cuerpo y almas, las fibras nerviosas de su espalda estaban totalmente excitadas con el suave masaje de sus manos mandando impulsos eléctricos a su cerebro de por sí adormecido de la razón dejando despierto el infinito afecto que la invadía._

 _Después de unos segundos se puso a espaldas de ella y comenzó a besar su hombro, Annabeth arqueó el cuello, quería volver a sentir el roce de sus labios en este: los sintió de nuevo junto con un suave y firme apretón a sus pechos sobre la camiseta._

— _Hmm… Aaah… ahh…—_

 _Quiso contenerse pero era como apagar un incendio con una cubeta de agua, sus gemidos aumentaban de tono y él no hacía más que precipitar muchos más: subiendo por su hombro y su nuca, besándola detrás de la oreja y volviendo a bajar siguiendo la línea de sus venas, besando, succionando y mordiéndola en puntos precisos, recorriendo sus clavícula con más besos y con suaves roces de su lengua, manoseándola de arriba abajo. Una mano levanto su camiseta y luego el brasier para dejar expuestos sus pechos._

 _Annabeth sintió sus entrañas dolor de placer y arder de vergüenza._

 _Percy la besó cuando les puso las manos encima, eran tiernos y blandos llenando por completo sus manos._

— _Es como si estuvieras hecha a mi medida…— murmuró._

 _Comenzó a masajearlos de arriba abajo y en círculos apretándolos, rozando con los dedos sus pezones._

— _NNH… AAAH! AAH!—_

 _Annabeth escucho una risilla escaparse de los labios de él. Vio como estaba inmersa en su reino mental de placer, soltó una mano para tomar su barbilla y dirigirla a sus labios depositando el beso más tierno que había sentido nunca, aquello hizo que su interior se humedeciera más de lo que ya estaba. Como si leyera su mente recorrió con su mano libre la distancia de su vientre, desabrochando sus pantalones y bajando sus bragas hasta su sexo mientras aún jugaba con sus pechos con la otra._

 _Tocó los labios de su sexo, calientes y húmedos. Los acarició de arriba abajo y finalmente metió un par de dedos._

— _¡Dioses!— Annabeth casi arquea la espalda por completo cuando siente invadida su intimidad._

 _Su respiración se volvió agitada, su corazón latía todavía más deprisa y sus sentidos se volvían cada vez más blancos, podía sentir la virilidad de Percy en su espalda baja palpitando de impaciencia y quemándola a través de sus vaqueros desabrochados. Sus dedos entraban y salían deslizándose con húmeda facilidad._

— _Para… dioses, para…—suplicaba con los latidos de sus sienes retumbando en su cabeza creyendo estar a punto de perder su yo ante tantísimo placer._

 _Pero él siguió, deleitándose con la dulce música de su voz excitada._

— _Aguanta, ya viene lo mejor— le susurró Percy al oído con total lujuria. Enseguida la tumbo de vuelta en la litera volviendo a su posición inicial encima de ella con su rostro muy cerca del suyo mirándola como si quisiera devorarla._

 _Cuando por fin pudo respirar perdió nuevamente al aire cuando sintió a Percy entrar en ella arrebatándole su virtud. Su gemido fue tan profundo y ruidoso que pensó que todos en el campamento podrían haberla escuchado. Pronto comenzó a embestirla de forma suave y romántica acostumbrándola a la sensación, luego sus caderas se unieron al compás de la suya aumentando la profundidad de las penetraciones, llenándola totalmente._

— _Dioses, que rico…— murmuraba._

 _Percy aferró su mano derecha a la izquierda de allá apresándola de nuevo en la cama y con la izquierda apretaba uno de los bamboleantes pecho al ritmo del amor, Annabeth se arqueaba de espaldas cada vez más con cada embestida, jadeando como si se ahogase ante el suculento roce ardiendo en su interior enviando latigazos a su vientre._

— _Me vengo, me vengo…—anunció. Finalmente estalló en un espasmo orgásmico después de la embestida final antes que él, un segundo después él la beso desesperadamente mientras se corría al fin dentro suyo con la misma desenfrenada pasión._

 _Ambos respiraron agitadamente por unos minutos recobrando el aliento, Annabeth abrazada a su torso inmensamente feliz._

— _Te amo…—_

 _Percy se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. De pronto Annabeth noto algo raro cuando se vio reflejada en los suyos, su cabello ya no era rubio, sus ojos eran cualquier color menos gris, incluso su piel no era clara sino morena._

 _Hasta la cabaña ya no lucía como la suya sino más bien como un viejo barracón de madera militar de otro estilo._

— _Yo también te amo, "xxxx"… — Percy la llamó por un nombre que no era suyo llevando además puesta una camiseta morada con letras doradas._

* * *

Annabeth despertó ahogando un grito y sudando profusamente. Respiró agitadamente por unos segundos y escudriño su alrededor, estaba en su cabaña sobre su litera.

— ¿Annabeth?— Malcolm se levantaba somnoliento de su litera, algunos de sus hermanos se habían revolcado en sus sitios cuando la oyeron gritar, uno que otro se despertó a prestarle atención por un segundo pero estaban tan cansados por el trabajo en el bunker 9 que se volvieron a dormir.

Eran las 2 de la mañana en el reloj.

Annabeth aun lucía perdida y desorientada, pero cuando por fin pudo unir los cabos sueltos y darle un significado rápido al contenido latente de lo que acababa de soñar no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar en silencio abrazando sus piernas. Malcolm que vio esto se le fue el sueño y camino a sentarse en la litera de ella, la abrazó para tranquilizarla, cuando sus hombros dejaron de temblar al fin pudo hablarle.

—Un mal sueño verdad…— le susurró. De hecho no había sido tan malo, salvo la última parte pensó Annabeth.

Y eso era lo que la aterraba.

— ¿Has visto a Piper y Jasón?—le preguntó.

Malcolm alzo una ceja.

— ¿Acaso les tienes celos?— le respondió con otra pregunta. Le sorprendería que así fuera, balbuceó por lo bajo tratando de no despertar a sus hermanos.

Annabeth negó con la cabeza tranquilamente.

—De hecho, estoy feliz por ella. —

—Peeero…— Malcolm murmuró.

Annabeth abrazó más sus piernas, quería volver a llorar pero se contuvo. La presencia de su medio hermano la reconfortaba un poco y le daba valor como para revelarle el miedo que la había invadido desde que se enteró que Percy se encontraba en otro campamento de semidioses que adoraban a las formas romanas de sus padres por culpa Hera/Juno.

—Hace 7 meses Jasón era un líder de otro campamento que ni siquiera sabíamos que existía, luego fue abducido por Hera, borrada su memoria y enviado con nosotros. No tengo idea de la clase de amigos que tenga allá, ni cuan especiales eran. Pero a pesar de ser de ello Piper estaba enamorada de él y le correspondió aun sin recordar si tuvo a alguien más que lo esperaba de donde viene por culpa de su amnesia…—

—Y temes que Percy haga lo mismo también— Malcolm la interrumpió.

Él la había leído como un libro, pego la frente a sus rodillas para esconder la vergüenza que sentía. Pero es verdad.

Habían trabajado arduamente, sin descanso todos estos días porque quería que la nave estuviera lista lo antes posible para partir a California y reunirse con el otro campamento, del cual según la profecía conocerían a tres héroes romanos que les ayudarían a derrotar a los gigantes y detener los planes apocalípticos de Gea. Pero pensar en el esfuerzo que ella había metido en la construcción del Argo II y viajar al otro lado del país solo para descubrir al chico que amaba en los brazos de otra, una romana, sin recordar siquiera quien era ella (ni mucho menos pensar que la amaba).

—Ya, ya …— Malcolm la volvió a abrazar cuando comenzó a volver a sollozar.

Annabeth se mordió el labio para no volver a llorar, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero si resultaba certera sería un golpe devastador para ella, prácticamente le rompería el corazón. Sería un dolor tan grande que no sabría qué hacer y no estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

—Cada vez que veo a Jasón con Piper no puedo evitar pensar en ello— murmuró sollozante. —Y me da mucho miedo—

Su medio hermano la acomodo para verla al rostro.

—Escúchame con atención: Percy no va a ser eso. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque él te ama profundamente, todos nos hemos dado cuenta de ello incluso antes que comenzaran a salir, pero era demasiado tonto para darse cuenta. Yo siento que aunque Hera le haya borrado la memoria no pudo hacer lo mismo con su corazón, él seguramente debe recordarte tal vez de manera borrosa, pero estoy seguro que sí lo hace. Podría hasta apostar con los Stoll por ello!.— le sonrió a su hermana.

Annabeth se limpió los ojos, su hermano era un gran orador, siempre la hacía sentir mejor y por eso lo quería.

—No puedes asegurar que Jasón tuviera una novia antes de venir aquí, se porta demasiado rígido para ello. — comentó burlonamente. — Bueno, antes de perder la memoria claro. Ten más confianza en ti misma hermanita, tú eres más linda que cualquier semidiosa romana y seguramente Percy debe estar esperando con ansias que te aparezcas por allá—

Esta vez Annabeth no pudo dejar evitar soltar una carcajada leve por el ridículo comentario que pensó que oía que combinada con sus mejillas rojas la hizo verse adorable.

—Pero no lo descubrirás derrumbándote aquí, debes ir. —la arengó. —Te aseguro que Percy te está esperando con los brazos abiertos.—

Después de revolver su pelo rubio de forma gentil y juguetona al fin pudo levantar su ánimo por completo. Jasón ya se lo había pedido en la reunión del consejo de guerra y ella aceptó sin dudarlo, comenzaba a sentirse un poco tonta por haber reaccionado de esa forma. Estaba perdiendo la perspectiva y debía recuperarla.

—Gracias Malcolm, por nada. —

Miro su cabaña y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus hermanos habían oído la charla y le sonreían de forma amistosa, sus orejas se pusieron rojas de vergüenza.

— ¡Ya duérmanse!— les ordenó recuperando su tono serio. —Deben estar cansados, y mañana tenemos entrenamiento de combate. —

Todos rieron y volvieron a pegar las cabezas en sus literas, Malcolm se asegura de verla bien acostadita antes de irse a su litera.

Ya más calmada, tardo un rato pero al fin pudo dormir con tranquilidad.

…

El día finalmente había llegado, las provisiones estaban abordo así como las armas y muchos, muchos suministros de emergencia. Leo encendió el motor y la cabeza de Festus rugió una poderosa llamarada anunciando la partida. Todo el campamento estaba en el bunker ese día, Quirón los despidió de manera solemne comentando lo orgulloso que estaba de cada uno de los que estaban a bordo, quienes habían trabajado, entrenado y preparado casi sin descanso para este grandiosa y épica travesía.

Cada uno se despidió de sus respectivas cabañas, menos Jasón pues era el único y su hermana Thalia le comunico por mensaje iris lo mucho que lamentaba no poder estar ahí para despedirlo en persona pero confiando que se encontrarían muy pronto en el campo de batalla para pelear contra Gea. Malcolm le recordó sus palabras de aquella noche, le hubiera gustado confesarle la otra angustia que sentía, una en forma de moneda que ardía en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros pero no quería pensar en eso en ese momento ni preocuparlo tampoco.

—No lo olvideees!— le gritó desde abajo, junto a los muelles hidráulicos que sostenían la gigantesca nave.

Annabeth asintió.

— ¿Están listos? ¡PUES ALLÁ VAMOS!—

El techo del hangar se abrió en dos y la pesada nave despegó lentamente como el despertar de un gigante dormido.

Todos los despidieron con las manos alzadas deseándoles éxito en su misión, pronto se alejaron y vieron el bosque bajo ellos, las ninfas y los sátiros al mando de Grover acompañado de Enebro los saludaron, ella confiaba que el mensaje que le ayudo a enviarle a su novio le haya llegado con bien.

Sin importar lo que les esperaba Annabeth solo estaba segura de una cosa: después de ocho dolorosos meses al fin volvería a estar al lado de Percy. Pero su determinación, al igual que la de Jasón, era tan firme que aquel sueño dejo de hacerse presente en sus noches. Se había convencido de que aun en el peor de los pronósticos, si lo encontraba con otra no lo dejaría ir tan fácil. Iba a seguir el ejemplo de valor que su amiga Piper demostró en ese aspecto y le recordaría su amor por él, y si lo había olvidado…

…ENTONCES VOLVERÍA A HACER QUE SE ENAMORÉ DE ELLA.

—A Roma— dijo Jasón con determinación.

Y así con el cielo despejado y buen viento a su favor, Annabeth emprendió su viaje.

 _ **Percy.**_

…

 _ **Espérame.**_

…

 _ **Pronto estaré contigo!**_

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **SALUDOS!**

 **Yo sé que me extrañan y por eso he subido este corto para recordarles que aún no me olvidó de mi cuenta (Y porque se me antojaba subir un rated M que hace mucho no subía xD). Téngame paciencia muchachos, por lo menos hasta septiembre. Luego volveré a subir (inclusive ahora tengo ya un nuevo capítulo del CETRO DORADO ya escrito pero no quiero subirlo aún porque si no tendría que comprometerme a subir regularme y de verdad que ahora no tengo tiempo).**

 **Este corto se me ocurrió en una noche luego de leer un libro de salud mental XD (ya que me toca rendirla para mi reválida). Cualquier cosilla pequeña como esta que se me ocurra la subiré.**

 **Sin más que añadir, solo que espero que os haya gustado me despido.**

 **Hasta pronto!.**


End file.
